


Suit and Tie

by countermeasures



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Borussia Dortmund, Hand Jobs, M/M, they got busy ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countermeasures/pseuds/countermeasures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you seen my socks?” Erik knocked on the bathroom door and heard the water stop running. Marco had been hiding for the last hour. There was a black-tie sponsor event at the club later where all players had to make an appearance. Erik was already wearing his suit pants and dress shirt, bow tie hanging around his neck untied. He was, however, still barefoot, unable to find his socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suit and Tie

**Author's Note:**

> This ship has taken over my brain, too many plot bunnies running around. 
> 
> Thanks for the beta, dear!

“Have you seen my socks?” Erik knocked on the bathroom door and heard the water stop running. Marco had been hiding for the last hour. There was a black-tie sponsor event at the club later where all players had to make an appearance. Erik was already wearing his suit pants and dress shirt, bow tie hanging around his neck untied. He was, however, still barefoot, unable to find his socks.

“What?” Marco stuck his head out the door after a few moments, hair still damp from the shower.

“My socks, I can’t find them,” Erik asked again.

“No idea. Do you need socks?”

“Kinda, yes. You know how they frown upon us showing up like we don’t know how to dress ourselves.”

“Good point,” Marco said, staring at his lover. “Take a pair of mine, I’ve got plenty,” he offered, slowly looking up and down, taking in the look. It wasn’t the first time he had seen Erik in a suit, but it didn’t happen too often either. “Damn, you look hot.” He opened the door and reached out, using his loose bow tie to pull him close.

Erik felt a blush creeping up, still not used to Marco Reus calling him hot, but he managed to keep his voice steady, forcing himself not to think about the fact his boyfriend was only wearing a towel. “Calm down, tiger, we- no, _you’re_ already late. _I_ just needs those damn socks and I’m ready,” he said, looking at Marco’s lips, only a few centimeters away from his own.

Marco was not impressed with his statement, and kept looking  into his eyes, as if daring Erik to make the next move. It didn’t take long before Erik gave in, softly shaking his head before he closed that final distance, and locked their mouths in a passionate kiss. Marco was still pulling on the bow tie, trying to get them even closer than they already were. He opened his mouth, and Erik took the invitation willingly, searching for the winger’s tongue hungrily, grabbing him by his hips. The blond let go of the tie, and reached for Erik’s belt.

“What did you do, glue it closed?” he asked, struggling so much to get it open that he had to break their kiss to have a look. He got no reply, but Erik moved on to nibble on his ear, kissing his neck, making Marco moan when he bit his shoulder. Finally, he managed to unbuckle the belt and unbuttoned the defender’s slacks, putting his hand on Erik’s already half-hard cock, only covered by a thin piece of cotton now. The younger man gasped at the touch, not caring anymore how late they were, solely focused on the man standing in front of him. He bucked his hips towards him, needing to feel his hand on his cock. Marco took the hint and started playing with the waistband of Erik’s briefs.

“Stop teasing, please,” Erik moaned into the winger’s neck, trying to help getting his briefs off, but Marco lightly tapped his hands. He took mercy on him, however, slid his hand in, and started stroking his cock until Erik was hard, pre-come already dripping from the tip. Not satisfied with using only his hand, Marco dropped to his knees, pushed Erik’s pants and briefs to the floor, and looked up. Erik had grabbed the doorpost for some stability with one hand, and Marco got rock-hard just from the look of pure bliss on his boyfriend’s face. He started kissing him over his entire length, teasing him with his tongue, licking up drops of pre-come, when Erik grabbed his hair. It was clear he needed more, and Marco let him guide him. He took his dick in his mouth, and let Erik set the pace. Erik started rocking his hips back and forth, and he moved Marco’s head in the same rhythm, enhancing the sensation. Gently, Marco took control, slowing his movements, stalling completely when Erik’s breathing got erratic. He looked up.

“Please,” Erik panted, clearly on the brink of his orgasm.

Marco let his cock slip out of his mouth, and got up, without letting him find his release. Instead, he took Erik’s face in his hands, and gave him a sloppy kiss, Erik tasting himself on the older man’s tongue. Marco dropped his towel and started working on the buttons of Erik’s shirt. Erik let his hands wander over the winger’s back, slowly moving towards his butt cheeks, trying to mark him with his nails. He pushed him closer, brushing their dicks together.

“I need more,” Marco whispered in his ear. He moved towards the cubicle, turned the water on, and stepped in. Erik almost tripped over his pants, still on his ankles, as he wanted to take a step. He quickly kicked them off, and hurried over to the blond, but hesitated to get into the shower. Marco continued trying to get his shirt open, and Erik started helping him, not wanting to be apart from his lover for another minute, the feeling of his lips on his cock lingering.

“This is taking too long, babe,” Marco said, giving up on the buttons, as he pulled Erik in with him, soaking his shirt. He stroked over the defender’s stomach, tracing the muscles as the shirt clung to them. Then, he unceremoniously grabbed his shirtfront and pulled, hard, making the buttons go fly everywhere. “That’s better,” he said, taking off Erik’s shirt.

“You’re gonna pay fo-,” Erik started, but Marco pinned him to the glass side, and continued tracing his muscles using his tongue instead of his hands this time. The young defender couldn’t do anything but moan in delight, as Marco was expertly circling his nipples. He sighed when Marco stopped and went to the cabinet for the lube. The winger put a generous amount in his palm, and slipped his hands into the hollow of his lower back. Erik cupped Marco’s chin, pulling him up, needing to taste him, as Marco started preparing him for his cock. He circled Erik’s entrance lazily with his thumb, before pushing in. Erik tensed up slightly, and the blond waited until he relaxed again, before he started moving. It didn’t take long before he was able to push in two fingers, looking for the defender’s prostate. The hitched gasp Erik let out told Marco he had found the spot. He massaged his prostate with his fingers for two thrusts, adding a third digit, until Erik started wriggling with need. He pulled out, and his lover turned around, pushing his hips back towards him, needing this as much as he did. He quickly stepped out of the shower again to grab a condom from the box, rolled it on his cock, and lined himself up in between Erik’s butt cheeks. He slowly pushed, holding Erik’s hips for support. He waited until he felt Erik relax again, and started rocking back and forth. Too slowly for Erik’s liking, who bucked backwards, making Marco speed up. Erik started stroking himself in time with Marco’s thrusts, and squirted his milky come half on the glass, half on the shower floor, where the water washed it away. Erik tightened around Marco’s cock during his orgasm, and all it took was two more thrusts before the winger found his release as well. He slumped onto Erik’s back after, and slipped out of him. He took off the condom, and threw it over the cubicle, aiming for the sink. They took a few moments to enjoy being so close to each other, letting the water wash off the mixture of sweat and semen in the meantime.

Erik was the first to remember they still had to go to the sponsoring event. “Damn, Marco, we’re so late.”

“Worth it.”

The defender laughed, and kissed the tip of his nose. “True.” He turned off the water, got out, and grabbed Marco’s towel from the floor. He quickly dried himself off, and threw the towel to him. He got dressed again, realizing his shirt was ruined. “Any ideas? I can’t turn up there without a shirt, Marco.”

“And why not? I’m sure nobody would mind the view,” Marco teased.

“Stop it, I’m serious here. Watzke will already flip if you wear the wrong socks with the black tie, he’s going to kill me.”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Let me think. Grab one of mine?” Marco suggested. Erik gave him a look cannily conveying, ‘are you fucking serious’. “You’re right, stupid idea. With your build you’ll just rip it.”

Erik walked to the bedroom, staring at Marco’s closet. Surely he had something in there that could work. He finally grabbed a white v-neck T-shirt that would just have to do. It was a bit snug when he put it on, but he was still able to breathe normally, and there was no time for anything else. He grabbed a pair of socks, not that anybody would check his feet now, after giving him a bollocking for the shirt, and headed downstairs. Marco was close behind him, buttoning his own shirt as he went down the stairs.

“This is so unfair,” Erik muttered. “You’re the reason I’ll look like an idiot, and yet you get to look like fucking James Bond.”

Marco put a hand on his shoulder, and made him turn around. “I really am sorry, love. Loosened ties are my kryptonite. I can put on a tee as well, if that helps?” he suggested.

“No, that’s okay. There’s no need to tell everybody we’re together, and that would make it pretty obvious.”

“The mark you left on my shoulder is a pretty clear sign as well,” he replied, as he styled Erik’s hair. “And I don’t mind people knowing you’re my boyfriend.”

“As long as you don’t go up to people and show them your bare shoulder, they won’t see that. Let’s go.”

“But I haven’t done my own hair yet,” Marco protested.

“You’ve got a whole car ride to fix it, babe.” Erik winked at him, ruffling his hair, messing it up even more.

\--

Erik felt all eyes on him when they stepped into the party. He gladly accepted a glass of champagne from the waiter, and drank it in one go. He was going to need a whole lot more if he had to listen to all the jokes from his teammates.

“Come on, let’s get it over with,” Marco said, deciding against taking his lover’s hand. “I’ll make it up to you when we’re home again,” he added quietly, before walking to the others.

“You’re late, mister vice-captain,” Mats said accusingly.

“Sorry, hair trouble,” Marco made up, mentally facepalming at the bad excuse. He saw Mats look at Erik’s shirt, and instantly felt terrible.

“Oh. I see,” Mats smirked, looking at Marco again, shaking his head slightly. “You couldn’t even offer him another proper shirt, Reus?”

Erik looked up at his captain in shock, unsure what to do. He looked at Marco for help, but the older man was staring at Mats, mouth hanging open.

“Come on, Marco. You know you’ve got a terrible poker face,” Mats laughed. “You two seem happy, that’s all I have to know.” He focused his attention on the younger man. “I’ve got a shirt for you, Erik.”

“Thank you,” he said, relieved not to have to answer any more questions. Mats gave Marco a soft slap to the back of his head, making it clear this was no way to treat your partner, and walked away with Erik on his heels to find him a dress shirt.


End file.
